Famille Mouri
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Des moments de vie chez les Mouri ! Enjoy !


**Titre: Famille Mouri ! **

**Genre: Famille/Romance **

**Rating: Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages: Tous**

**Résumé: Des moments de vie chez les Mouri ! Enjoy ! **

**Disclamer: Detective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler: Aucun **

**Note : Si vous avez des idées à proposer pour continuer cet OS, n'hésitez pas ! Bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Ran s'éveilla en douceur et sa première pensée fut pour un certain detective qui avait comme souvent hanté ses rêves. Elle se leva sans se presser, après tout, elle n'avait pas cours le samedi et donc tout son temps. Dans le couloir, elle se retrouva face à face avec Conan et elle lui lança un bonjour encore endormi. Il lui répondit en rougissant et fila dans la cuisine. Lorsque Ran le rejoignit après être passée par la case salle de bain, elle remarqua le tatami du petit garçon dans le salon.

"Tu as dormi ici, Conan-kun ?" interrogea Ran avec surprise.

Normalement, Conan dormait dans la même chambre de son père.

"Oui, je me suis réveillé au milieu du salon. Tonton a du me déplacer pendant la nuit", déclara le garçon à lunettes.

Il posa sur la table quatre bols et fit un sourire désolé à sa meilleure amie. Et oui, si Kogoro le virait de sa chambre, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ne dorme pas seul. Suite à sa déduction, Ran sentit la colère la gagner et son humeur devint massacrante. Conan eut beau lui préparer son petit déjeuner, la servir, trouver des excuses à Kogoro, lui dire que la femme qui avait dormi ici était peut-être partie, rien n'y fit et pour une fois, le detective se mît à plaindre le père de la jeune fille.

Alors que Ran commençait à décrire les différentes tortures que subirait son père pour son affront, un petit bruit leur indiqua qu'il y avait du mouvement dans la chambre. Il fut suivit d'un rire et d'un rire au combien féminin. La colère de Ran augmenta d'un cran. Et en plus, elle était encore là ! Debout devant le couloir, la jeune fille l'attendit de pied ferme. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle consentît à venir de se rasseoir et finir de déjeuner. Conan s'était placé à l'autre bout de la table, simple mesure de prévention, et l'observait du coin de l'œil. Tandis qu'elle posait enfin les yeux sur son bol, une porte se referma.

"Pas vrai !" protesta la brunette.

Elle l'avait loupé ! Elle recommençait à rager lorsque la sonnette retentit. Conan étant le seul habillé, il fila voir qui était assez matinal pour venir les embêter un samedi matin et fut étonné de tomber sur sa mère.

"Shin-chan ! s'écria Yukiko en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

- Chuuuuuut ! répliqua Conan en tournant la tête vers le haut de l'escalier.

- Que se passe-t-il, Conan ? demanda Ran en arrivant, inquiète pour son protégée.

- On a de la visite, déclara le petit.

- Yukiko ?" s'étonna Ran en l'invitant néanmoins à monter.

C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent de déjeuner avec l'ancienne actrice. Elle leur parla de tout et de rien, exepté de la raison de sa venue ici.

"Au fait, pourquoi nous rendre visite si tôt le matin ? questionna finalement Ran en profitant d'un blanc.

- Ah, mais je pensais que vous le saviez", sourit la mère de Shinichi.

Elle eut ensuite une moue malicieuse et trempa ses lèvres dans sa tasse de thé. Les différents indices commencèrent à s'assembler dans la tête de notre cher detective et bientôt un soupire de compréhension se fit entendre. Même si sa déduction était on ne peut plus tirer pas les cheveux, il priait pour qu'elle soit bonne. Ça regèlerait pas mal de conflits. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à cet instant et une femme en sortit, une serviette nouée autour de sa poitrine et arrivant à mi-cuisses, une autre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et avec pour but de sécher ses longs cheveux bruns. Ils s'emmêlaient sur ses épaules, créant de jolies bloucles. Elle se tourna vers les trois personnes présentes et parut aussi surpris qu'eux. La femme retourna dans la salle de bain et revint, des lunettes sur le nez et un sourire d'excuse sur le visage.

"Ran, murmura Eri. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais réveillée si tôt. Ohayo, Conan-kun, Yukiko- chan !"

Elle leur fit un signe enjoué de la main et tandis que Conan rougissait à vue d'œil et que Ran semblait perdre l'usage de la parole, Yukiko tendit un sac à son amie qui fila dans la chambre. Eri revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'un chemisier blanc et d'un pantalon marron taille haute. Elle avait fait vite, Kogoro s'étant rendormi. Le seul hic sa tenue était son soutien-gorge noir en dentelle que le chemisier ne réussissait pas à camoufler.

"Désolée, s'excusa Yukiko en souriant. Je n'avais pas prévu la lingerie.

- Pas grave", déclara la mère de Ran et s'asseyant autour de la table.

Les deux amies discutèrent avec engouement alors que Conan et Ran n'avaient pas décroché un mot.

Enfin, elles se levèrent et récupèrent leur affaire.

"Je vais y aller, soyez sages", recommanda Eri.

Puis elle lança un œil vers la chambre du detective.

"Et laissez le dormir", demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Les deux femmes sortirent en riant et Yukiko leur fit coucou de la main en souriant comme une enfant. Conan ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer en la voyant agir ainsi et cela semblait redonner la parole à Ran.

"Je... je... Maman et... Papa..." bégaya-t-elle avant qu'un sourire ne s'épanouisse sur son visage.

Un cri les fit sursauter et bientôt, Kogoro traversa le salon en courant, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon. Il sortit et lorsque les deux jeunes gens le rejoignirent, ce fut pour assister, non sans émotions, à un baiser passionné entre Kogoro et Eri.

"Tu manges avec nous ce soir ? demanda l'ancien policier plein d'appréhension.

- Oui", marmonna sa femme en rougissant.

Puis elles partirent et Kogoro resta un long moment sur le trottoir devant l'agence. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres et il leva le bras en direction de sa fille, levant son pouce et fermant le poing, le tout accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Ran eut un grand sourire et sauta dans les bras de son père tandis que Conan secouait la tête de droite à gauche. Quelle famille, décidément !


End file.
